1. Field of the Invention
An anchoring assembly or structure allowing for normal inadvertent and purposeful selective displacement, for purposes of adjustment, of a gastrointestinal tube relative to the nose as the tube passes through one nostril of the nose along the gastrointestinal tract without causing irritation to portions of the patients body engaging the tube or the assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the treatment of patients it is common practice to use a gastrointestinal tube commonly referred to as a SALEM TUBE for entering the gastrointestinal tract of the patient by initially passing the tube into the nostril and further there along. While placement and operation of such drainage tubes is of course quite common and effective, certain problems are recognized in the medical profession regarding efficient, safe and comfortable mounting or placement of such tubes especially since such tubes are frequently maintained in their operative position for extended periods.
It is well recognized that certain disadvantages associated with the use of gastrointestinal tubes involve irritation to the outer skin surface of the patient by any type of adhesive or similar securement device which effectively secures the tube to the patient as the tube enters one of the nostrils of the nose. A typical means for accomplishing this is merely wrapping adhesive about the outer surface of the tube and similarly securing the same adhesive strip or material to the outer surface of the nose. The normal movement of the patient sometimes causes nasal septal ulcers and/or necrosis by allowing excessive tube movement while the tube is in direct contact with an inner portion of the nose such as when the tube is continuously repositioned or as set forth above, due to the normal movement of the patient.
The prior art has attempted to overcome problems of the type set forth above through the provision of specific anchoring or mounting structures. While operable for their intended function numerous ones of these prior art devices have been found to be overly complicated, somewhat difficult or time consuming in their installation or removal from the patient and thereby nessesitating the requirement of extensive nursing care by repositioning or readjusting the tube properly into its operative position. The following United States patents are representative of patented prior art devices attempting to overcome certain of the problems set forth above.
Gordon, U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,000 discloses a mounting device which while operative may be considered somewhat cumbersome or less then totally efficient. For example, components 7 and 8 are composed of hooks or open eyelets and as such pose a problem with becoming inmeshed in clothing, sheets, pillow cases, etc. Also, dislodgement of the device is a distinct possibility when patients are asleep or sedated and turn in bed from side to side.
Hill, U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,989 utilizes an adhesive substance to hold both the tube and to fix the nasal device to the nose. Repositioning of the tube for any reason necessitates the adhesive assembly around the tube to be removed and resecured. It is also recognized that the prolonged use of conventional adhesive tape on the nasal portion of the device can conceivably cause skin irritation. Also, the adhesive component surrounding the tube, if removed and repositioned repeatedly can lose its adhesive qualities thereby requiring replacement of the entire unit.
Moor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,340 includes a structure which utilizes adhesive components and requires threading in some manner through the tube coupling device. The utilization of such a device is time consuming for nursing personnel caring for the patient.
Even in view of prior art structures of the type set forth above there is still a need in the medical profession for a simple, easily positional and safe anchoring device or assembly which allows some minimal "normal" movement of the tube relative to the nose and nostril through which it enters. However, excessive movements relative thereto is prevented so as to reduce the possibility of ulcers or irritation to portions of the nose, skin, etc. disposed in direct contact with the tube. Also the mounting member of a preferred assembly should be formed of a material which, may adhere directly to the outer skin but which reduces the possibility of skin irritation through the provision of a "breathable" air permeable material cooperating with the other structural components of a preferred assembly to eliminate the need for frequent or repeated repositioning. Therefore, valuable nursing time would be saved both in the initial mounting of the device on the patient and he elimination of the need for constant repositioning thereof.